1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to methods and systems for reducing overhead usage associated communications.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-signal-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
A MIMO system employs multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. A MIMO channel formed by the NT transmit and NR receive antennas may be decomposed into NS independent channels, which are also referred to as spatial channels, where NS≦min {NT, NR}. Each of the NS independent channels corresponds to a dimension. The MIMO system can provide improved performance (e.g., higher throughput and/or greater reliability) if the additional dimensionalities created by the multiple transmit and receive antennas are utilized.
Generally, during hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) communications, acknowledgements (ACKs) are transmitted by a wireless communications device (WCD) for each successfully received codeword and negative acknowledgements (NACKs) are transmitted by the WCD for each unsuccessfully received codeword. As the number of codewords that may be communicated increases, the overhead resources used for HARQ communications also increases, thereby possibly limiting codeword communication capacity and/or slowing down communications.
Thus, improved apparatus and methods for reducing overhead usage associated with communications are desired.